wormfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Minor Characters
The following alphabetical list is of minor and briefly mentioned characters found in Worm. These characters played a small to no role in the main plotline. This page is for normal humans. For minor parahuman characters, see List of Parahuman Characters. Aster Klara Anders Aster was the baby daughter of Max Anders and Kayden Anders and the half-sister of Theo Anders. After Aster's parents divorced, her mother took custody of her, though only due to Kaiser's consent.4x (Interlude; Purity) She was briefly taken by social services after Coil had revealed the names of most Empire Eighty-Eight members, but eventually returned after Tattletale revealed her location to Purity. Sought after by the Slaughterhouse Nine. Alan Barnes Lawyer. A work friend of Carol Dallon. Father of Emma Barnes. Chapters featuring him are tagged as "Alan". Works to protect Emma and Shadow Stalker; after Emma's actions are publicly exposed and Taylor is outed presumably suffers a loss of standing. Blames Taylor for Emma's death. Dimitri Dimitri was a sniper that worked for Coil. He was second-in-command of the group loaned to Tattletale. Along with Minor, Dimitri was one that Tattletale trusted enough to run her shelter and background activity. Director Hearthrow Director Hearthrow is the Director of Parahuman Response Team Department Four in Chicago. History Director Hearthrow ran Weaver's operation with certain restrictions: surveillance had to be airtight, with check-ins, breaks that had to fall between check-ins, and restrictions on Weaver entertaining herself or drawing attention. He told her that the PRT rulebook said that not force her to undertake or carry out a mission because of a rulebook, but Weaver took it. Gerry Gerry was a former dockworker who worked alongside Danny Hebert. He was described as a "big guy, burly, Black Irish." Rumor went around that Gerry went on to become one of Über and Leet’s henchmen. Mentioned in Insinuation 2.01. Mr. Gladly's Girlfriend Briefly seen alongside Mr. Gladly, Mr. Gladly's girlfriend was a tall blonde seen in shelter at CB-10. She is seen only to scream and burying her face into Mr. Gladly's shoulder when Leviathan attacked the shelter they took refuge in. Her presence bugged Taylor as she disliked Mr. Gladly and thought of her as someone who didn't truly know him as a teacher. Her fate along with Mr. Gladly is never mentioned outright, though it is possible both had died to Leviathan. Seen in Extermination 8.05. Mr. Quinlan Mr. Quinlan was Taylor's math teacher. History He appeared only during the discussion into Taylor's accusation of bullying, speaking to defend the school's lack of action in concerns to Taylor's bullying. Gladys Knott Gladys Knott is a teacher at Winslow High. Appearance Gladys was initially described as tall, broad-shouldered, and had a strong jaw. Her generally feminine style of dressing and her long blonde hair contrasted with her masculine features.Mrs. Knott was a tallish, broad shouldered and strong jawed woman. She kind of looked like a caricature of a transvestite with her long blond hair and trying-too-hard-to-be-girly dress and blouse. You just had to imagine her with stubble on her chin or hairy legs and she was the image of a man doing a very bad job at passing as a woman. She was an alright teacher though; she was usually content to give us advanced students an in-class assignment and then focus on the more rambunctious majority for the rest of the class. - Insinuation 2.2 (Internet Archive) However, this passage was removed in a later edit, meaning it may no longer be canon.Mrs. Knott was an alright teacher, if not the most hands on; she was usually content to give us advanced students an in-class assignment and then focus on the more rambunctious majority for the rest of the class. - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.2. Personality Mrs. Knott wasn't a very hands-on teacher with the advanced students, preferring to give them an in-class assignment and then focus on the more rambunctious majority for the rest of the class. History She taught Taylor Hebert's Computer class.Insinuation 2.2Agitation 3.1 During the conference discussing Taylor's bullying in Hive 5.4, Mrs. Knott was the only faculty member noted to have seated on Taylor's side of the table. However, this may just have been due to the fact that there were no other seats available.We were directed down the hall to where the guidance counselor's offices were, a room with an egg-shaped conference table. The trio and their guardians were seated at one end of the table, seven in total, and we were asked to sit at the other, the tip of the egg. The principal and my teachers all came into the room not long after, filling in the seats between us. Maybe I was reading too much into things after seeing an eerie echo of this situation just two days ago, with the meeting of villains, but I noted that Mr. Gladly sat next to Madison's dad, and the chair next to my dad was left empty. We would have been completely isolated from the mass of people at the other side of the table if Mrs. Knott, my homeroom teacher, hadn't sat at my left. I wondered if she would have, if there'd been another seat. - Hive 5.4 This is reinforced in that she is seen to have made little attempt to defend Taylor. Lisette The most powerful women in the world. By giving money to a homeless man and listening to his story she inherited the position.Queen 18.x Went to the authorities and told her incredible tale, was released and the report was filed.Interlude 26 Would have a conversation with Cauldron about Scion's real appropriated name.Venom 29.8 Polka As Nilbog's very first creation and friend, Polka was his favorite. There had been three in total, as Nilbog's creations could only live for a limited time. Polka was a blue-skinned, white-haired female creature with a long, narrow tail. Her face was narrow with a reptilian structure, having four fangs at the front, with skin that was very smooth and human-like. She wore clothing more appropriate for toddler's.Sting 26.4 Principal Blackwell Principal Blackwell was the principal of Winslow High school and was only seen during the discussion of misconduct of Taylor's bullying incidents in Hive 5.4. She may have been pushed by the PRT.Blackwell was pushed by the PRT to go soft on Sophia. - Wildbow on Reddit Appearance Principal Blackwell was described as "a narrow woman, dirty blond, with that severe bowl-cut haircut," and her dress appeared to be like "attending a funeral." The Gails The Gails were Theo's foster parents. Mr. and Mrs. Gail also looked after ten other children, ages ranging from from four to seventeen. Mrs. Gail was not known indulging the children, as Theo noted the event of her bringing him an ice cream sandwich, something that the other foster kids were not rewarded. Appeared in Interlude 26b. Yan Tortured Emma, until the girl was saved by Shadow Stalker. Which probably led to Taylor being bullied and eventually Triggering. Would later join Skitter as a henchman before rebelling and being forced out of the city. Category:Characters